Frostfern
Description Frostfern is a fluffy white tom with one blue eye and one yellow eye. Personality Frostfern is not the type of cat to get heated easily. He is kind and soft-spoken, thinking of others before thinking for himself. He tends to stray away from large groups, but still enjoys to talk with others once in a while. The tom dislikes conflict and tries his best to avoid them whenever possible. He doesn't trust himself to make important decisions, and may become too dependent on others. He's awkward and jumpy, and sees himself as a complete mess. His timidness can make most cats get frustrated with him, but his kindness and gentle voice usually cals them. Against all that, he is fiercely loyal. ThunderClan saved his life, and he aims to pay them back for their hospitality. He's willing to overcome his personal fear for the clan. Despite Fostfern living in the wild, the tom can still be a bit classy. His pet life hasn't washed away completely. He hates rain, despises muddy terrain, and his fur *must*be perfect. He hates when his appearance is not at its very best, and is sure to routinely groom it. He won't eat unless his food is freshly killed, or at least placed in the sun to warm up. History Frostfern is a Khao Manee, a rare and expensive breed. Before he joined the clans he was a member of a wealthy human family. He resided in a glorious mansion filled with silver and gold, even having servants of his own. They all loved Snowfern dearly, dressing him with beautiful gems that were just as rare as him. He was prideful and selfish, teasing stray cats that gazed longingly into his window, wishing they could have the same luxurious life. The pure white feline would always gloat from the safety of inside his home to even the most dangerous, envious cats. Eventually, said cats had enough of him. Frostfern slipped out of the mansion one day to enter his garden of vibrant flowers. Bright glittering jewels donned his head and neck, completely unaware of the danger looming just behind him. He felt something hit his head and blacked out, waking up hours later in the forest. His jewelry was gone and he was alone. The tom wandered the bamboo forest to find his family again to no avail, eventually giving up. His prideful, fearless personality was flipped on his head. Frostfern was alone, he was horrified. He never been outside of his own garden and was now thrown into a dark, empty forest. The first few weeks were a massive struggle- teaching himself how to hunt, finding clean water, and fighting off other cats. Being sheltered his whole life, many battles were lost. During a vicious fight with a large tabby tom after accidentally wandering into his territory, Snowfern managed to slip free and run away. He was badly injured, more terrified than ever before. He ran until his slender legs gave out and collapsed on the forest floor. Frostfern closed his eyes, waiting for the tom to return and finish him off. Thankfully the gods were with him. A ThunderClan cat found him and brought the heavily injured loner back to camp. He was treated for his wounds, but the experience left him traumatized. He refused to leave the territory, nearly begging the daimyo to let him stay. They reluctantly agreed, and Frostfern became a loyal member of the clan. Now he hates to bring up his old life. He hated the way he acted and treated the cats before he entered the forest, and learned to be more humble about what he has. Though, the experience left him wary and unable to trust other cats as easily as before. Facts Category:Thunderclan Category:Warrior Category:Tom